


Johnlock-Tinder or Grindr

by AnAnYaH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Male Character, Hurt Sherlock, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock-Tinder or Grindr, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: John was in the kitchen preparing for tea when suddenly, 'Tinder or Grindr?' a voice arrived from the hall.Where Sherlock realizes his feelings for john.





	Johnlock-Tinder or Grindr

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. So ...ya !

Christmas nights are always chaotic for 221B because every year despite of Sherlock's complete disagreement , John's love for socializing in festive occasions is way too much to fight for and now that they have Rosie around, it seems rather rude to even ask for dropping the idea of celebrating Christmas. It has been four years since John moved in with Sherlock raising Rosie together and this year Christmas is even more chaotic because the entire Holmes family including Mycroft Holmes decided to drop by and give little Rosie their blessings.

John was in the kitchen preparing for tea when suddenly, 'Tinder or Grindr?' a voice arrived from the hall.

John without any further ado went to the hall when Sherlock's mother repeated the former question.

'Sorry what ? ' Sherlock asked .

'Grindr or Tinder for God's sake' exclaimed Mycroft

'What's happening here?' John was curious. 

Sherlock's mother replied, ' we are trying to know about Sherlock's interests '

'Sexual' said Father Holmes.

'Oh God father this is highly inappropriate ' Mycroft sighed

'Oh you shut up Mike! Don't you teach your father what's what when I am still here to correct it'

'It’s Mycroft , if you could possibly go to the - '

'And stay shut up ' mother commanded ' So Sherlock! you are a man good enough to know about your physical interests obviously , what are your thoughts about marriage ? '

'tea' Sherlock whispered

'What ?' John asked immediately

'John - the tea'

'Oh! Oh! yes.' John walks in the kitchen ' um- Sherlock you want to help me over here mate?'

'Of course ,fetch tea for lunatic guests ! How very exciting!' Sherlock slapped his knee and got up his sofa so as to visit John in the kitchen and also to avoid the whole lunacy going on.

'No sit down. We are in the middle of a very important discussion and you can't just bail on your mother'

'It could wait ' Sherlock yelled

'Over a cup of tea may be!?' John said hoping to calm the weather down.

John came in with the tea in a moment or two and everyone took their first sip .

'Okay, sorry for yelling ,but this is broadly speaking a very special occasion, especially for Rosie , why do we have talk about something this absurd right now and spoil the mood? '

' Because your other two siblings are worthless and don't we deserve to know that one of our children is happy with his life and will have someone's back when we are gone ? '

'I am happy with my life .I am, and well don’t you see I have Jo -' Sherlock was interrupted with a sudden knock

'Wooho!' that was Mrs. Hudson with Rosie half asleep. Sherlock got up and took Rose gently from Mrs. Hudson ' I'll put her in the bed ' Sherlock went to the bed room

'What were all those shouting about? ' Mrs. Hudson asked while comforting herself on her chair.

'I'll just go and check whether Sherlock needs any help or not! 'John got up and visited Sherlock in the bed room

Sherlock was standing next to Rosie's bed comforting her with the blanket.

' You might want to go out ! 'John entered the room

'What why?' Sherlock got confused ' I just literally got out from there.'

'Ya , but Mrs. Hudson is out there ! '

'So ? '

'So high chances are, you will be having a profile on Grindr by the time you reach the hall' John smirked

'Ignore John, I am sleepy and since the guest of honor is asleep herself I don't find a reason to go back to the nonsense , I'm taking the couch here , you go upstairs tonight . '

'But it’s just half past eight, you can't sleep now. And moreover your parents seemed a little desperate. Come on .Not long. Promise'

'But -'

'Promise'

Sherlock sighed and started following John to the hall.

'At first I thought John and Sherlock were totally dating' laughed Mrs. Hudson 'Solving crimes together, living together'

'Yes ! Like two peas in a pod ' Smirked Mycroft watching the boys coming out of the room.

'I thought it was that girl ' said Mr. Holmes ' what was her name ? '

'Molly ' Mrs. Holmes replied ' Oh she was lovely '

'Oh! She adored your son! But sadly for Sherlock or should I say luckily for her, she

found her man. If Sherlock would have given her a chance, she would have kept him the happiest ' Mrs.Hudson sighed

'Trust me she deserved better than me!' exhaled Sherlock overhearing the conversation ' and I am happy that she got her perfect match '

'But when are you planning to make us happy?' Mrs.Holmes enquired

'Why on the first place you think I am not happy?' Sherlock is now annoyed and depressed at the fact how everyone is ignorant of the very obvious. Sherlock has never felt connected to anyone but obviously this is not the case now. 

' Sherlock! The tone ! ' John whispered.

Sherlock tried to calm himself 'Marriage has never been a topic of discussion where I wanted to be and I am satisfied with my life and well frankly speaking and I don’t think there is any disagreement from the party concerened, I am happy with what I have with Jo -' The door buzzed

'Oh that must be ... 'John rushed to open the door

'Sarah !?' startled Sherlock .

'Hey , long time ' Sarah smiled at Sherlock ' How are you ? '

Sherlock started examining her and noticing that, John invited Sarah in. Sarah greeted others and took her sit. John sat next to her . Sherlock consciously ignored the whole thing and went to the kitchen.

'So you people are dating? 'asked Mrs. Holmes with an unknown concern

Sherlock arrives with the wine glasses.

'No not dating ' John smiled

Sherlock relaxed his tensed muscles and took his first sip.

'We are planning to settle basically ' Sarah stated.

 

They are what? Sherlock didn't know what to say. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t decide what his exact emotions were. Is he sad? Maybe. Is he shocked? Definitely! Is he hurt? Yes .but why? He has never experienced this thing that just happened to him at this very moment. He has been through some tragic losses, cruel revelations, torturous encounters, but this, this was new. a blow in the face, a scratch in the heart, a thump in the stomach. But for what? He was confused of what to feel.

John's eyes went to Sherlock, ' I was going to tell you , you all, today only '

'Well congratulations, I've to go now got some work to do ' Mycroft got up ' Your help would have been highly appreciated little brother , but I think you are rather busy attending your guests'

'No! Um- am not busy ! I'll come with you! 'Sherlock fumbled

' You are leaving ? 'John asked his flat mate with a disagreement in the face.

'Mycroft is giving me a reason to go away from this boring party, why would I say no ? ' Sherlock whispered maintaining a straight face .

'Where is Rose ? 'Sarah got up from her chair

'Oh ,she is sleeping in the bed room , you want to come ?' John smiled at her

Sherlock glared at both of them and unknowingly got extremely irritated.

John and Sarah excused themselves and visited the bed room.

Sherlock's irritation went away for sadness to take over his entire face.

'Time to reconsider Sherlock Holmes' Mr. Holmes expressed

The whole room went quiet.


End file.
